The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines having a nozzle holder which includes an axially-extending pressure connection, a spring chamber, and a leakage oil connection grommet which is disposed in a bore on a radial wall reinforcement of the nozzle holder embodied by a wrench hexagon and which communicates with the spring chamber. Known fuel injection nozzles of this kind have a relatively great structural length, because the closing spring of the valve needle, which in these nozzles opens inward, requires a certain minimum length, and accomodating the pressure line connection and the leakage line connection requires a substantial amount of space. However, engine designers increasingly demand that fuel injection nozzles be as short as possible, frequently specifying a maximum acceptable length. The patent literature is full of examples of the efforts which have been made to solve this problem. This work has been made substantially more difficult by a second requirement made by engine designers, that the nozzle dimension be limited in width as well. Specifically, this limitation is such that the injection nozzle must be capable of being mounted by using a socket wrench, and the position of the leakage oil hose grommet must not be a hindrance to the socket wrench. In a known fuel injection nozzle, therefore, the leakage oil hose grommet was disposed obliquely relative to the connection nozzle for the injection line, in fact next to the connection nozzle in such a way that the increased amount of material on the nozzle holder hexagon was utilized for securing the grommet. The leakage oil hose grommet in such a nozzle is caulked in the bore of the nozzle holder which receives it in order to attain the necessary stability and sealing quality, because there is no space available for an additional sealing ring. Because of all these requirements, the task of designing a shorter fuel injection nozzle has faced virtually insurmountable difficulties.